


Finding Gifts

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, Younger Yusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: Yusaku is looking for Valentines day gifts to give to his parents, he ends up going on a little adventure with Ai.Written for justanotherotakuandartist on tumblr for the YGO Shipfest Valientines Day ExchangeSide note: More tags to be added, but to keep the surprise I'm leaving them out until she reads. My dude, I think you might know what I'm going for when you read this story.
Kudos: 11





	Finding Gifts

“What do you think I should give them, Ai?” A little Yusaku asked as he was drawing.

“What do you mean? My understanding is that Valentines day was meant for people who loved someone.” The little ai said as he watched him draw.

“Exactly, and I love them both, so I have to give them something.”

“I don’t think that definition includes parents, Yusaku.” Ai sighed.

“Yes it does!” He held up the picture he was drawing and showed him. “I love both mom and dad so I want to get them something nice.” The picture was of him holding hands with two other people labeled ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’. Ai I looked at it, unsure of what to say so he just nodded. 

“So what are you going to get them then?” He asked, figuring it wasn’t worth arguing about it. He was young, let him think what he wanted. 

“I, don’t know.” he put the drawing down and thought. “I don’t have money. And I can’t ask them, or they’ll know then.” He looked sadly at Ai.

“Well I might be able to help.” He perked up.

“Really! How?” 

“I have my ways.” He chuckled a little. 

“Nothing bad, right?” Yusaku asked, holding up the duel disk.

“Of course, I don’t want to get you in trouble.” Ai sunk into the disk so he was just and eye. “Lets go then, while they’re still working.”

“Right!” He strapped it to his arm and left the house.

“So, did you think about anything to get them?” Ai asked again as he walked down the street. Yusaku was looking in the windows of several places they passed by, occasionally peeking into them to see what was inside. 

“Do you think I could get mom a necklace? I think she’d like that.” He said, looking into a fairly expensive looking jewelry shop. 

“Hm, I think we could mange that.” Ai looked at the shop and he made a small deep. “Ah, yes you should go into this one, you might find something you like.”

“How do you know?” He looked at the disk and Ai just looked away. 

“Call it a very educated guess.”

“A what?” 

“Oh never mind. Just go in and stop questioning me.” Ai said with a huff. He glared at him for a second but then pushed the door open. 

There was only one man in the shop, sitting behind a display full of various rings and necklaces. Yusaku looked at them for a moment in aware and the man just looked down at him.

“Are you lost?” He asked. 

“No, I’m looking for a gift for my mom!” Yusaku said with a smile. 

“How cute, but I don’t think you can get anything from here.” The man smiled a little. “How about you make her something, I’m sure she’d like that just as much.”

“No, I want this to be special, that’s what Valentine's day is for.” Yusaku said, determined. The man kept looking at him and then shrugged. He’d find out sooner or later.

“Hey, look over there.” Ai whispered from his wrist. Yusaku looked at him and the eye made a motion to his left to a small display. He walked over and looked into it. There was only one thing in it, a necklace. It had a small crescent moon and in the center of it was a purple flower that seemed to be wrapping it’s petals around the moon.

“Oh, it’s pretty! Mom would love it. Good job Ai.” 

“Of course, I know what I’m doing and what I’m looking for.” He said with a chuckle. 

“Hey sir.” Yusaku looked back at the man behind the display. “Could I buy that?” He pointed to the necklace.

“Sorry, that’s not for sale.”

“Really?”

“Yes, someone bought it already and needs to pick it up.” Yusaku slumped his shoulders in defeat.

“I guess we need to go somewhere else.” He looked at Ai, but the eye was closed, like he was asleep. “Ai?” he tapped the disk, trying to wake him up but got no response. He sighed and started walking out of the store. The man shook his head and looked at his computer but then instantly looked back at Yusaku.

“Wait boy. What’s you’re name?” He asked suddenly.

“Ah, it’s Yusaku.” He answered, stopping right in the door. 

“Ah, that explains it. One second.” He said, moving from behind the display and going to the smaller display Yusaku had been at. He opened a little door and pulled out the necklace and put it in a box and handed it to him. “Here you go.”

“Wait, really?’ Yusaku’s eyes instantly lit up.

“Yes, it’s all yours.”

“Do I have to pay?”

“No, it’s all covered. Hopefully your mom likes it.” The man said, holding the door open for him.

“Ah, thank you so much sir!” Yusaku said as he walked out of the building. The door shut behind him and he looked back at his wrist.

“Oh, what happened, I think I want into sleep mode.” Ai said sounding groggy.

“I got the necklace!”

“Oh really? I’m shocked, the man must have been impressed by your determination.” 

“You think so?”

“So you really think I would lie?” Ai said in a happy tone. He shook his head and then put the necklace in his pocket.

“Now, dad. What should I get him.”

“He likes plants right? Maybe the greenhouse would work.” 

“Oh right, maybe something new for his garden, right?”

“That’s right Yusaku.” 

He walked in the green house and was hit by a wall of humid air. He looked around and there were several people there buying roses.

“Whats that type of plant dad likes?” He asked Ai. 

“Carnivorous ones.” 

“Oh right, the ones that eat bugs.”

“And maybe little kids.” Ai chuckled.

“No, that’s not right!” 

“You’re right, I find no reports that such a thing every happened.” Ai laughed again. Yusaku shook his head and kept looking at the planets until a lady came up to him. 

“Hello dear, are you looking for something?” She asked sweetly.

“I’m looking for a flower for my dad.”

“Ah, well the roses are right there, we also have different ones if you don’t want that.”

“No no, I want one that can be planted in the ground, for a garden.” 

“Oh, alright, follow me.” She said leading him more to the back of the greenhouse. “Is there something specific you know he would like?” She asked.

“The ones that eat bugs.” She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you sure about that dear? Most people don’t really like those, much less add them to gardens.”

“No, I know that's what he likes, that’s all he grows at home!”

“Oh, well, if you say so.” And she took him away to a secluded corner where various Pitcher plants and Venus flytraps where growing. One of the biggest ones where a flytrap that seem to have a purple hue around little fingers that lined its mouth.

“That one looks perfect!” He said looking down at the plant.

“Sorry dear, I think someone already bought that one. Do you like any of the others?” Her phone then rang and she turned away to answer it while Yusaku kept looking. 

“Why does that always seem to happen.” He said as he looked over the other ones. He really wanted that one, but maybe one of the other’s would do, at least he had more options this time. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the lady behind him.

“Dear, what’s your name?” She asked nicely.

“It’s Yusaku.”

“Oh well wonderful, you can have the plant then dear. I wasn’t aware you where here to get it.

“I am?” He shook his head and then smiled. “Thanks ma’am!” He smiled and then picked up the pot the plant was in.

“Of course dear, hopefully he likes it.” She said as she helped him with the door on his way out.

As Yusaku walked home he noticed that Ai had been very quiet.

“Ai, are you awake?”

“Hm? Yes, I was just letting you talk on your own.” 

“Oh, well do you think I did good?” 

“Yes, you did well, now you just need to hope they come home on time.” He nodded and kept walking, only he had to be careful since the plant was in the way and he didn’t want to hurt it. 

“Maybe you should have brought something.” AI piped up.

“I didn’t know I was getting something like that.”

“True, but you never know.” he teased. Yusaku just sighed and finally got to his house. He set the plant on the porch and put his ear up to the door. He could hear faint talking from the other side and he smiled.

“They’re home.” He whispered to Ai. He snuck in the house and found both of his parents in the kitchen.

“So, this might sound really odd, but I had a present for you, but when I went to get it, the guy said someone else got it already.” His mom said, waving his hand in the air. “I can’t believe they did that, but I’ll make it up to you. Sorry, Yuri.” His dad started laughing a little.

“The same happened to you too?” She kept laughing. “It’s okay Yuri, we can make it up some how.” Yusaku walked in and both of their moods seemed to change.

“Oh there you Yusaku. Were you playing with some friends?” Serena asked.

“No, I was shopping!” He smiled.

“Oh really? How were doing that?” Yuri chuckled a little at the thought.

“Um, well, that doesn’t matter. I got both of you something, but you have to close your eyes first.”

“Alright, if you insist.” Yuri said, closing his. Serena did the same and he quickly ran back to the porch to grab the plant.

“Hey dad, open your hands.” Yusaku asked, and he did. “You too mom.” And he put both gifts in each of their hands. He then quickly ran to his room and grabbed the drawing he did before he left.

“You can open them now!” They both looked and he held up his picture. “Happy Valentines day!” He said with a big smile.

“Oh, this is beautiful.” Serena said, holding the necklace in her hand.

“A very good find.” Yuri said as he inspected the flytrap. They then looked at the other’s gifts and they seemed at a lose for words.

“Wait, that was,”

“What I was going to get you.” The other finished.

“Do you like them?” Yusaku asked, looking at both of them with big eyes. Yuri started laughing again and he set the plant on the table.

“Yes, I love it. Thanks.” he said patting his head.

“You did good Yusaku.” Serena said giving him a hug. “You didn’t have to do this for us.”

“But I wanted too! I wanted to do something special because I love you!”

“That’s so sweet.” She hugged him tighter and then let him go. Yuri hugged him too and then grabbed his plant. 

“Come on, you can help me plant him, how does that sound.”

“Sounds good!” Yusaku said following after him.

Later that night Yusaku was in bed but still had his duel disk out. 

“They loved it.” He said with a big smile. Ai nodded and put his hands up.

“Yes, you did a great, and I helped too of course.” he said pointing at himself.

“You did good too.” Yusaku said, patting his head. “Thanks for the help.” 

Both Yuri and Serena were outside his door listening to him talk.

“He really seems attached to that ai program you gave him.” Serena said.

“Hey, if it helps him, I won’t complain, and it’s a little friend for him.” Yuri said as he walked away from the room. “Though, I’m still wondering how he got our gifts to each other.” He thought out loud. 

Yeah, unless you think that ai helped him.” Serena followed.

“No, couldn’t have, it’s not that advance.” He shrugged. “Maybe we’ll ask when he’s older.” He said with a smirk.

“I guess it’s not that important.” She went behind him and hugged him.

“I’m guessing you liked your gift then?” He said hugging her back.”

“Of course I do.” She pulled her shirt down a little to show him she was wearing it. “And I’m guessing you like your new addition?”

“Yes, you picked well.” He leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed back. “Happy Valentines Day dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I've always wanted to write Yusaku as the Kid of Serena and Yuri, and this was a perfect excuse. I hope it worked out well, and I hope I did the build up well.


End file.
